Space Case 31: I Fought The Law!
I Fought The Law! 'is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-fifth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is a clipshow episode. Summary Since the Rangers have caused imbalance amongst the universe in many ways, they are brought to trial against. Their judge? The King Of Judgement. Featured Planet: Overspace Plot The Rangers fly in space again, just doing their thing. Zader is training his body, Comet is manning the ship and designing new weapons. Rose looks out to the stars, and Cosmos meditates. Mirra and Rocky are sitting close together, nose to nose. It's been a while since they shared a moment together. As Mirra gets closer to Rocky, the man starts to glow red energy. His Ethereal powers are not even beneath the surface anymore. "Rocky, you got to get this thing with you checked out!" "Lol. Check it thou, the others think i'm an 'Ethereal' being" "They are ancient. No way you are one. Nevertheless, you still gotta get checked out. Its not normal." Mirra says. "Ayyy don't worry bout it, it's just a little thing we call 'puberty' "And what does that mean?" Mirra says with a flirty tone. Rocky leans in, saying "It means-" Suddenly, the Star Saber is teleported away. A lightning strike hits them from above. At once, they are in ''Overspace. The team meets up in the middle of the ship looking up in confusion "WHAT THE??" Rocky yells angrily. A strange figure in yellow arrives. "Son, you've taken a step too far." "Who are you? What are we doing here?" Cosmos says. "Heh. I am the King Of Judgement. I am here to judge your actions." The King is a yellow clad dignitary. He is of reasonable age, and wisdom from impression "Actions?" Mirra asks "Heh. In the last year, you've caused a lot of trouble. Blowing up planets, stealing artifacts, attracting Planetor, sheesh! Anywhere you are, trouble follows!" He snaps his fingers, and at once a blue light takes the rangers into a Court Room. They see the defeated souls of those they destroyed in their Blaze. "Order! Order! Order in the court!" The King says. "We will hear opening statements" An exact clone of The King appears as the prosecutor. The rangers declare "That's not a fair trial!" but it's heard on deaf ears. "Eh-hem! Your honor, these hooligans have destroyed the peace in the galaxy! Today we will prove their guilt!" The Prosecutor says as he sits his his plaintiffs. Its all the dead the Rangers have killed. Rocky pans though the ones he has destroyed, and his energy begins to bubble. "Don't we get a statement?" Comet says. "No." The King responds. "For my first witness, I call Cybax to the stand!" The Prosecutor says. The first destroyed walks and explains his story, the story of "The Dome". How Zader destroyed the Dome and freed all the criminals. "And that's how I got blown up! And how THEY committed their first crime!" Cybax says. "Hey that's not fair, you were attacking us! We only defended ourselves!" Zader says. "Order! Order in the court!" The King says. "For our second witness, we call Rygor to the stand!" The Quil soldier walks up, explaining the events on planet Solar, and the battle over the Power Shard. How Mirra caused him to lose the Power Shard. "It's because of THEM that the Quil Empire hasn't had its justice. They stopped me from getting that Quil Justice!" Rygor says. "Oh 'justice' by destroying the Solar Union? Sure..." Mirra says "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The third witness walks up. The King of Blossoming. "Brothers! They got you all too?" The King asks. "Yes. they did. They blew up my planet!" The King Of Blossoming says. He tells of his encounter and of how Rose interfered with his garden. "But your garden is made up of stolen souls! That's evil!" Rose says. Cosmos reads the situation. He realizes the inconsistencies in the court and with the laws of Overspace. ''He stands up. "I am taking over as defense lawyer, effective immediately." "Objection your honor! He can't doo that?" The Prosecutor asks. "Overrulled. I will allow it. Defense, your case?" Cosmos assures the team he's got this. "Defense calls Rygor!" The King sits. "So Mr Rygor, explain to the judge what exactly the 'Justice' you were looking for?" "You try to goad something out of me? You know what is wanted! Only the complete destruction of the Solar Union! Nothing more, nothing less!" Rygor says. The King looks very intrigued by this "new" information. Cosmos reveals to the team that the King only listens when you are on the witness stand, so all they have to do is cross examine them. "I call, Knight Alia to the stand!" The Prosecutor says. Alia then tells the story of the civil war that Comet caused on Bipud. "HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE EITHER! YOU'RE JUST LYING NOW!" Comet says. Cosmos calms him down, and makes his next examination. "Defense Calls Master Miracle to the stand" "Ahh yes, the Battle on Bipud. Admittedly, I caused the trouble, and they solved the problem. They aren't all that bad, I guess." Miracle says. Comet sighs relief. "We will take a court recess! Court is adjourned!" The king hits his pallet with his gavel, and instantly, the court is freed. The rangers try to escape, but they crash into an invisible wall. "Drat! He put up a force field! We're stuck here for as long as he keeps us here playing his stupid courtroom games!!" Comet says.To pass the time, the rangers begin to think about all that has happened to them in. They themselves begin to recall. The time they fought Marinda and the mind control. The time they met Rocky's old fling. The time they fought the Superhumans. The Time they met Cosmos. The time they met Raiden. The entire Planetor Saga. "We've been though a lot haven't we?" Rocky says. "It'd be an understatement to say that." Mirra says. Rocky turns over to his team. "But through it all, I still feel empty." The others look at him weird. Zader speaks up. "It's that 'Ethereal' thing about you, isn't it. Rocky looks him cool in the eye. "I've been doing some thinking tho. I might not be fully human. And I'm not fully aware of what this "Ethereal' thing can really do. But I do know this. I am not totally from Earth. When my mom said I was *gulp* her star, she meant I was literally a star." He turns to Cosmos and the others. "If 'this star' starts to go supernova like stars do, make sure I dont end up, like a black hole. Put out my flame." The team looks at him sideways like he's speaking jibberish. "What? You know. Like...Go Crazy...BOOOM....Go Evil..." The team is still confused. "Look guys if I become dangerous just destroy me, please?" "OHHH" The team says in unison "Man I try to be touching, and y'all dont understand." Meanwhile, The Prosecutor sits at his desk, surprised the case has lasted so long. "I know! I'll bring up file X!" As he says this, court is back in session. The rangers are shook. "Prosecution team calls, Rocky Riley to the stand!" "Me??" Rocky replies. The prosecution then asks him some tough questions. "Mr Riley, is it not true you were born on Earth? Is it not true you never knew your Father? Is it not true you were kidnapped by the Chaser Urond? Is it not true, your Mother died of disease never seen on Earth? Is it not true you've recently gained some strange energy? Is it not true that you've been approached as an Ethereal? An Ethereal, who if found to be true, would make you liable to the mysterious evil they've caused in the universe?" Rocky is overwhelmed. "....what?" He stands up and pulls out his double Chaser Magnums and begins to fire at the Prosecutor. Cosmos tries to restrain him, but the Ethereal energy slaps the android away. The King calls for order. "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" "I find the Power Rangers Star Chase in contempt of Court! I sentence them, to an infinite eternity in Negative Space! Where you can NEVER be retrieved!" He begins to draw them into that Negative Space. Mirra barely catches Comet and Rose, and Zader barely catches Mirra as they are sucked in, Rocky, kicking and screaming is caught by Cosmos. Cosmos struggles with him, until he flashes his Brain Shard's light, knocking out the King's power. The rangers are free, but Cosmos is disabled by the energy explosion. Mirra and Zader guide the team to the Star Saber as they escape. They fly out, but are quickly caught by the King's courts men. "AFTER THEM!" The rangers blow up the enemy ships, one by one, but are overwhelmed. "WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!" Comet yells "WE NEED TO CALL UROND!" Mirra orders. "NO! LOOK!" Rose notices a small man on a donut shaped-ship. He is a gold skinned man, with blue armor. He waves his hand, and at once, all of the ships are destroyed. He flies off... The Rangers are shocked by this. Just then, The Universal Court arrives. It's eyes light up, and at once the Rangers are freed from Overspace. "That was the Universal Court! He saved us!" "But not for long! Brace for impact!" The Star Saber crashes on a strange planet, severely damaged. The Gold Man, flies towards them.... Debuts *The King Of Judgment *Narcis, The Ethereal Lord Trivia *'Comics Counterpart: Quasar #57-58 Category:Power Rangers Star Chase